1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment, particularly to a jacket or trousers for activities during which the wearer is subjected to a relatively large airflow, such as riding a motorcycle or skiing.
2. Description of Related Art
Such garments are per se known. They serve on the one hand to protect the wearer from cold and on the other to prevent minor injury to the wearer in the case of a fall. In addition to protecting against a low ambient temperature, the protection from cold also serves the purpose of protecting against penetration of moisture (rainwater) and wind (created by travel/movement). The garments for this purpose take a largely wind and moisture-tight form.
During strenuous activity, at high temperatures and/or moderate wind, a wearer can become extremely warm. In order to provide the possibility of cooling down in such conditions it is usual to arrange closable ventilation openings in the garment. These comprise for instance a sealable opening. Different configurations are known here. Firstly, there are garments provided with a watertight layer, also referred to as a membrane, which can optionally be uncoupled from the outer fabric of the garment. Because the membrane is watertight and in the known garments ventilation takes place at the membrane, few stringent requirements in respect of watertightness need be set for the closing action of the closable opening.
The present invention lies in the field of a closable opening for the purpose of ventilation, watertight in closed position, which enables direct ventilation to the skin. It is an object here of the present invention to achieve an improved garment which enables direct ventilation to the body in open state and is watertight in closed state.